The War Within OurSelfs
by KawaiiNerdsInc
Summary: How could this had happen we thought he was dead, we thought we defeated him long ago. We thought we were...free. Kuramaxoc Hieixoc


Chapter 1

_**Hey, Ibuki here**_

_**SADLY I DO NOT OWN **__**Yu Yu Hakusho**__**, BUT I WISH I DID! **_

_**Pls RXR, and pls go easy on me first time writing and posting**_

"Ugh, my head hurts… too much homework, maybe I should pay someone to do it for me," The girl with long orange hair said stubbornly.

"You know your dad is just going to find out and ground you." The girl with shoulder length pink hair said.

"He is not going to find out." Then the girls stop and started to look around.

"You sense that right?" The average height orange hair girl asked.

"Yeah, it feels weak so should we go easy on it?" The girls looked at each other and gave a smirk. They split up; the pink girl went towards a tree the orange girl went towards the car.

"Hi there, I gotta question for you! Why do you keep following us?"The girl with pink hair asked the medium blue monster. It was huge it had blue scaly skin with short white hair and long sharp finger nails. It looked at her showing his sharp fang teeth, laughing.

"Yes, there is a reason why you have strong powers like your grandma." The monster voice was high pitch, and has a Scottish tone.

The pink hair girl looks at the monster, surprised, then gave him the evil eye.

"What do you want?" she asked while forming her hands into a fist, her voice stern, but calm.

"I want your power of course, so I can defeat your grandmother. Once she's out of the way, the detective will be next, and then I can take over both sprit world and this world."

"Wow, you got problems! It's impossible to take other people powers,"

The monster smirked and started to attack her. She dodged every kick, and punches he threw at her since she is average height, and the monster was tall. He was throwing his punches right and left while she was just moving to the opposite side. Then he disappeared she looked around up, behind, left, right. He was nowhere to be found, he came through the ground and punched her. She went flying into the air then she used quick speed and kicked him. He went up into the air; she raises her hand, to form a bow made of electricity. She steadied herself and took her time aiming. When she was sure of her shot, she released the arrow right at the monster.

The arrow went all the way through his stomach.

"Well then, how are you supposed to kill me if you're dead?"

"Hey Aikoooooo are you all right?"  
"Yeah, Natsuki I'm alright, I hope you didn't let him touch you."

"Um, he did touch my arm, and then he started to use my powers against me."

"What!"

"Yeah, but I still killed him, the sneaky little troll."

"I think it's time to pay a visit to a certain grandmother."She said while picking up her bag.

"Hey, wait up your walking too fast." They reach some stairs ten minutes later and looked at each other.

"No wonder why I don't come here." Aiko said while looking at the stairs, then decided get to the top with super speed. As they reached the top, they looked up at the huge temple in front of them.

"Your grandma lives here?"

"NO, we climb these stairs for the fun of it."

"Ok, no need to be snippy."

They walked in, then saw her grandmother and kids their age around a table.

"Well if it isn't my dimwitted granddaughter and her friend." She said while sipping on tea.

"Granddaughter?" The guy's around the table gasped.

"Yeah, the name is Aiko Uzumi, nice to meet you." The girl with the pink hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Natsuki Izumi nice meet you as well." The girl with the orange hair and golden-like eyes said.

"Why are you here, Aiko?"

"Well, I miss you too. We got attacked by some demons who could take your powers and use it against you",

"What? Demons can't do that!" A boy with an green uniform said.

"I thought so too until he took some of Natsuki's power and used it against her,"

"That's really weird," An orange-haired boy cut in.

"We really need to start taking action before something really bad happens," Aiko agreed, sitting down by a boy with red hair.

"I think I should visit Koenma about this. He will know what do," Aiko noticed the girl with light blue hair as soon as she heard her statement. She watched curiously as the stranger stood up and then disappeared into thin air.

"Thanks for the info we'll handle it from here." A guy with the green uniform jumped up excitedly and punched his palm in determination.

"Who are you?" Aiko said looking lost.

"Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective!"

"Oh, I can sense your spiritual power… pretty strong."

"Hey why can't I sense yours and Natsuki's spiritual energy?"

"We're really good at hiding our spiritual energy. You could sense it, but only if we want you to."

"Wow that's amazing."

"We should be getting home Aiko, you know how my dad gets when we're late."

"You go ahead! I'm going to stay here with my grandmother tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly! I'll see you at school tomorrow, and call me when you get home." Yusuke interrupted the girls before Natsuki could dash out of the room.

"Oh, wait! Before you go, not everyone has gotten an introduction." Natsuki hesitated before she turned around and looked at Yusuke.

"These are my friends Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and the girl who flew off is Boton.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." She said while putting on her shoes. Then she walked out waving one last time to everyone.

I wonder if you had gotten any stronger from the past two years." Grenkai asked.

"I don't know! How about you? Wanna fight me and see?" Aiko said, smirking while putting her hair into a ponytail. The door then opened again and everyone turned their heads towards that direction.

"Natsuki?" I thought you were going home?"

"I thought about it, and father would be furious, because of the time. So I was thinking stay here with you, and then go home and we would both split the punishment. Plus I can't leave you with these guys." She said while looking at Kurama.

"Ok, Natsuki! Do whatever you want." Natsuki smiled and went to go sit by Heiei and stared at his headband.

"What's with the headband?" she asked while pointing to it.

"None of your business little girl, so why don't you do us all a favor, and shut up and sit down." Natsuki looked at him and gave him the dirtiest look she conjure up.

"Um, Heiei you do not want to get Natsuki upset,"


End file.
